A Night To Remember
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: The whole SVU department is sent into panic stations when they recieve news that Richard White has escaped prison, and his flare for Olivia is still there. Olivia's in danger and the others don't even know it. Richard wants his revenge, at what cost? EO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any of the characters of Law and Order, They're Dick's. That is one lucky, lucky man!**

**Okay so I know this story gets done, like all the time, but that's because there are so many talented people on this site that it can be done. Basically it's another Olivia gets attacked story, kind of with a twist even if it has been done. Read and you'll find out. EO.**

**Please R&R, but if your just gonna put bitchy comments then please save it, I don't want to know, (I know I have bad grammer, but I can't help it.) Constructive criticism is completely welcome, bitchiness is not. **

**BTW if any wants to beta my work, then feel free, just let me now how and well how it's done basically. LOL. Well I hope you enjoy**.

**I just want to thank all the great people that have sent me positive reviews. I wirte these stories for you.**

------

Outside on the street the rain was pouring down, soaking Olivia and Elliot as they both got out of Elliot's car and ran into the precinct. Elliot had thrown his long coat over Olivia as she ran in a crouched position next to him.

As they got into the 1-6 they pulled apart from each other, smiling.

"I wouldn't want you getting a cold Liv". Stated Elliot taking off his coat as they walked over to their desks.

"Oh you worried about me, Elliot?" She said with a smile that made him go weak at the knees. She sat down at her desk.

Cragen walked out immediately as Elliot sat down. "Olivia, Elliot. Can I speak to you both for a minute?" He said it like a question, but it was actually a demand.

They both got up and from their desks at the same time and followed Cragen into his office.

"What's this about Cap?" Elliot asked as he stepped through the door. Olivia followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"Olivia this concerns you…" He paused as he spoke. He could see the confused and worried looks on his two best Detectives faces, and it killed him

"Me Cap..?" Olivia couldn't help but be confused.

Cragen looked at her for a moment before continuing. He offered a concerned glance at Elliot, then went back to Olivia.

"Don please, what is it?" She was practically begging him but she knew his present behaviour meant that something was wrong.

"It's Richard White. He escaped from prison last night." Cragen said going silent as the last few words escaped his mouth, the reason being the fear and confusion on Olivia's face.

------

Olivia sat at her desk. She was looking at the others as they spoke but she wasn't really hearing what it was they were saying. "What do ya' say Olivia..?" Olivia looked up at the mention of her name, but just looked around as she wasn't sure who had even spoken to her.

John spoke again. "I said maybe one of us should stay at your place for a few nights. Just to be sure…" Olivia shook her head before he had even finished.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, I do but there's no way that Richard would be so stupid as to come back to get his revenge on me, he has to know that police would be on the lookout for him." She said sounding confident, but not feeling it inside.

She smiled at them all encouragingly. Then she got up and walked off, the others all giving her looks of empathy as she strode past them.

------

Olivia was on the roof. She stood there looking out through the heavy rain, wondering if she might see him, hiding, watching her. 'No' she told herself, there's no way he'd be so stupid.

Elliot walked up behind her, looking on at her worried as she stood out looking onto the lonely rainy streets below.

"Hey. You really think you should be stood out here alone?" Elliot stated in a friendly manner as he tucked his hands in his pockets, away from the frosty, bitter night.

"Oh you worried about me Elliot?" Olivia said with a smile, reverting back to her earlier answer to his earlier question.

"You know me, I'm the worried type." He smiled as he playfully nudged her. "Why don't you come back in? You'll freeze if you stand out here much longer." It wasn't the real reason he wanted her to come back in, but it sounded truthful enough, or at least he hoped it did.

"You know El, I just want to go home." She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. She looked exhausted, since the shift had begun and they had been given the news, the only talk in the squad room was related to her and Richard White. That and her heavy think had had an effect on her. Her eyes told him she wanted to just go home and be alone with her thoughts.

She knew her own eyes were deceiving her, because what she would really have liked is for Elliot to go back home with her and stay over and hold her, just so she would feel safe and would actually be able to get some sleep.

"Okay. Let me get my coat and I'll take you home. You know you really should have someone stay over the night." He said walking off, not bothering to wait around just to hear her refuse the offer.

------

As Elliot pulled over outside Olivia's apartment, she didn't even flinch, she had been looking out of the window the whole drive, she had been in her own little world. "Liv..?" Elliot's quiet but sudden announcement startled her and she looked at him like a fire alarm had just gone off.

"Sorry." She said shaking her head and smiling. "You know I think maybe you jinxed me before, I think I may be coming down with something. I'm just going to go in and have a hot bath, and climb into bed." She said sounding tired.

"Well I know you won't allow me to walk you to your door, but I am gonna wait till you get in and flash." Elliot said a smile spreading across his face when he saw the one growing on hers.

"Excuse me Detective Stabler?" She knew what he had meant, but she couldn't resist.

"Your lights Detective Benson!" They both laughed. Olivia grabbed her purse and after opening the door, she climbed out. "Goodnight Elliot." She said as she strode towards the main doors of her building. "Goodnight Olivia." He shouted at her through his now open window, usingthe same sarcastic tone as she had jsut.

Olivia turned and smiled at him before entering the building. He sat in the car, smirking to himself. He glanced around to make sure everything looked okay and how it should. It did. As he looked up he saw Olivia's apartment lights flicker three times. He smiled then pulled away, beeping his horn twice.

Olivia reached the window in time to see his car head out of sight down the street. Suddenly the place was silent adn she hated it.

That night, after ditching the bath idea, Olivia climbed into bed. She tucked her gun under her pillow and looked around, then turned the light off next to her. After only a few seconds of darkness she turned it back on and looked around again. Then she lay down, leaving the light on and not daring to shut her eyes.

------

Two days later.

Olivia and Elliot had not long walked out of yet another cold lead on where Richard White could be, Olivia had to place her hand over her mouth to silence the yawn that had escaped. "Am I boring you Liv?" Elliot asked, slightly amused, but also slightly concerned.

"What… I…Umm, yeah I guess."

Elliot laughed, she obviously hadn't heard his question.

"I'm sorry. What was your question?" She said knowing she had not heard him right the first time.

"Am I boring you?" Elliot saild slowly.

"No." She said looking as confused as the collection of words that had just come out of her mouth. elliot just laughed.

They were now at another possible lead, an old girlfriend of Richards.

Elliot smiled at Olivia as the door opened. "Hello?" Came the woman's confused voice as she looked on at the visitors on her doorstep.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler. We're from Special Victims. Can we come in and talk with you?" Olivia said to the puzzled looking woman.

"Special Victims. Is this about Richard?" She said sounding slightly pissed. "I heard he'd escaped on the news. Let me guess you think hes here." She said growing more angry.

"Look we have reason to believe you may be in danger Ms. Marces." Elliot said, trying not to sound annoyed himself, but he was cut off by the woman.

"Richard and I came to an understanding a long time ago. He's not coming for me." As the woman spoke Olivia couldn't help but recognize her. She new she knew her from somewhere.

"Have we met?" 'Oops' She had thought that and it had come out of her mouth like word vomit. Elliot gave her a strange look. He was definitely confused now.

"No. Look I'm burning something I really have to go. Good day to you both." As the woman went to shut the door Olivia put her foot forward, blocking it.

"Are you sure we haven't met I could have sworn…" Olivia started.

"No Olivia you've got me mistaken". The woman slammed the door shut.

They both should have realised something was wrong with that last sentence, but Olivia was raking her brains trying to figure out where she knew this woman from, and well Elliot was just trying to grasp the whole situation.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened, or am I supposed to guess?" Elliot asked. He was busy looking at the front door that he hadn't even noticed that Olivia had walked towards the lift.

"Olivia?"

"What?" She shouted back in a tone that was similar to what his had been.

He had to run to keep up with her as she practically ran out of the lift. "Olivia wait!" He ran after her, only stopping her as he grabbed her arm, swinging her round to face him. He was as surprised as she was when she ripped her arm away from his grasp.

"What's with you Olivia?" He asked, only concern in his voice. She looked at him, they both looked at each other, but their eyes were giving away no secrets.

"Nothing…I just want to leave here El." Elliot nodded. "Okay only if you promise me your okay." He commanded.

"I promise." Really, she hadn't answered the question, but she wasn't sticking around to debate the subject.

------

John and Fin walked over to their desks both looking equally as peeved. "Bad day for you two too?" Elliot asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Every lead we had were just time wasters." Fin stated.

"Those that would speak to us" John said throwing his feet up onto his desk.

"Yeah well join the club, the one person who said more than 'get lost' said she had nothing to worry about, that she and White had come to some sort of agreement on a prison visit." Olivia looked up at Elliot, she hadn't heard that part, but she'd been to busy trying to place the woman's face.

"Well I'm sick of this case, in my opinion this guys skipped town already." Fin said. "Looks like you got nothing to worry about Liv." He finished.

"We've had calls from out of town, people saying they've seen him. I think your good Olivia" Cragen said as he stepped out of his office and joined them.

They all looked at him. "You may as well go home. Next shifts in in five anyway. That means you too Olivia!" He noticed everyone but her had their coats on and were walking out of the door.

As Olivia sat in her car she watched the others as they all walked towards the nearest bar, for a much deserved drink. She had declined; she just wanted to go home. She waved to Elliot as he stepped out of sight.

As she pulled off and drove down the street, another car pulled off, it had been parked a little further down from where her own had been. It followed her down the street, keeping all its lights off. As her car turned, so did it, not much further behind.

------

As Olivia opened the door she ran over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Ben… Hello" She always forgot she didn't have to answer with 'Benson' when she was at home like a normal person.

"Hey Liv I was just checking you were home." Elliot shouted, even though he was stood outside of the noisy bar.

"What's wrong with my cell?" She questionned.

"Well this way i know you home." He said, pleased with his answer.

Olivia hadn't even shut the door behind her, and hadn't realised she'd left it open. "Look El, I am fine. Like you said White's not coming after me. Just try to have some fun okay."

"I just wanted to check on you." She could help but smile as she knew her reply. "Oh you worried about me El." It was the third time she had said it tonight, but she liked the smile it brought to his face, and she could just imagine it now.

Olivia didn't see as someone stepped into her apartment behind her, silently closing the door behind themselves. "Night Elliot." She said as she hung the phone up. Elliot could only look at his phone as it went dead. "Night Liv." He returned his phone to his pocket before returning to the warmth of the bar.

Olivia looked at the phone for a moment.She had a half-smile on her face, but her eyes were also watering, 'why does he have this effect on me' she wondered. She suddenly heard a click from behind her, as she turned the only thing she saw was a fist being rammed into the side off her face. She fell hard into the wall, hitting her head. As she felt arms grabbing her she flung her arms out. She knew she got a good hit in, as the other arms fell away from her.

As she treid to run away she felt the _same _arms grab her and, placing one hand in her hair and the other on the small off her back run her into the wall, once, then twice, on the third time, her attacker let her go and she fell to the floor.

As she landed in a crumpled pile, she felt a boot slam into her ribs. Pain soared through her body, and she immediately knew they were broken. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't cried. A few yelps had escaped but that was it.Even as he continued slamming his heavy boots into her weakened and sore body.

He must have heard her thoughts because as she opened her mouth to scream, she felt a boot come into contact with her jaw. The force flipped her from lying on her stomach practically, to laying on her back.

As she looked up, she realised her vision was completely blurry, the fact the room was spinning didn't help the situation at all either. Then as she met her attacker close up, as he threw himself down ontop of her, she immediately knew the extent of the danger she was in.

"White…" It came out sounding nothing like it but the SOB knew what she was thinking.

"Hi Olivia! I told you you'd never get me out of your head. How's my favourite girl doing?" She could feel his arousal on her thigh and it made her skin want to crawl away from her body.

Not to mention her aching body being trapped under his heavy one, was making each breath painful and more unbearable than the previous one.

"Did you think I wasn't coming back for you?" He said with a disappointed look on his face. He laughed when he saw her reaction. Fear, Confusion, SHOCK!

Olivia clenched her lips together as she felt him suddenly kiss her, he was trying to force his tongue into her mouth and it made her want to gag.

He pulled away satisfied enough. "Ha, ha, well I should have known you'd be sore. I suppose our last meeting didn't go to well. Remember with the knife in the park." He suddenly pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

He brought it down on her throat. She tried to hold her breath so it didn't move against the metal bladebut her entire body was shaking so it was making that virtually impossible. He suddenly slashed her top open. She screamed as he did, nicking her skin with the blade. It didn't pump with blood, but the crimson fluid started to trickle down her stomach. Richard was to busy playing with her black lacy bra to notice.

She couldn't stand his touch anymore. She threw her leg up between his, she had aimed for his groin, but her entire body was shaking so verosiously,that it ahd been a complete flop. He grabbed her head in his hands, and brought it up slightly off the floor, before slamming it down hard, the impact sent her out like a light.

She had no clue or ability to stop him as he picked her up and carried her out of the room, towards the bedroom.

_And so began the night she would never forget._

**Sorry I always leave my stories on a cliffhanger, I can't help it. I will post asap though if you want me too. I'd love to get some reviews, if you want to and have any ideas, you'd like me to add or read overt then please do. I kimd of know in which direction this storie is going, its going to be like a mini series, but still ideas are always appreciated. **

**Anyway hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say thanks to ****jrfan88, Rockstargoddess101, SVUfanatic, i-love-benson, onetreefan, thrownover65, Olivia-Jordan for all of your encouraging words.**

**Sorry this has taken a while to post but my dad was being a tool and wouldn't let me use the internet, long story, but anyway here it is now and just for you all I've added a few more chapters. Please please R&R.**

**Again I don't own any of these guys, wish I did. **

**Not everything it precise, like some of the police technicalities and things, I try to make them as accurate as I can, but I'm not perfect.**

**Chapter 2.**

It had been about 1.15 when Richard had attacked Olivia in her own home, it was now 3.30, she could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened in that time. What she could remember she wished she didn't but it was what was giving her the power to run towards the front door.

She practically slammed into it, she had run that fast. Her entire body was shaking so hard that she just couldn't grab the handle or remove the chain. She was really starting to panic, he'd bee right after her, and she knew it. She desperately pulled at the locked door, in some pathetic attempt to get it open.

She heard a door slam open behind her, although the room was dark, what little bit of light, that a street light outside let in, allowed her to see the tall figure creeping towards her.

"Found you!" she heard him say through the dark, she could hear him closing in on her and it only made her shake more. She decided to try and find the light switch. Bingo, she had it, but her heart dropped when she realised that it wasn't working. The SOB had done something to it.

What the hell did you do?" she didn't expect an answer, and she didn't get one, he just laughed.

As she looked to where he had just been standing, she was shocked to see how quick he had moved. He was right in front of her and still moving.

She slammed hard into the wall, as his entire body pressed against her own. She ran her hand along the small cupboard next to her, and picked up the phone, stand and all and slammed it down, hard onto his head.

He fell down, so she kicked him in the face, or at least that's what she thought it was. She needed some light that way she may be able to find her gun.

She started to move around in the dark, tripping and banging into things. She was suddenly pulled back and she felt a sharp tug around her neck. The bastard had rope or something and it was tight, she was really starting to gasp for air, each breath getting more and more painful.

Richard was grunting like some pig every time he pulled harder on the rope. She was sure it was the curtain tie; it was all it could be. It would leave epithelia's on it anyway, hers and his, the CSI's would find the evidence to pin him for her murder.

'Christ Olivia, you're planning your own murder case. Stop fight him back!' her head was yelling at her and she wanted to do what it was telling her and fight back, but the entire room was going spinning and if possible going darker and darker. She knew she was going unconscious. She tried pulling at the cord with her hands but he was just too strong.

She tried to scream out for help, but it was no use, her cries where just muffled wails. No one would hear them.

As the room suddenly went black, she felt her body drop to the floor. She wasn't sure if she was dead, unconscious or what but she knew she was far enough gone, that she didn't have to feel the horrible things that Richard still had planned for her. 'Save me Elliot…' she breathed out before everything went pitch black and silent for her.

- - - - - -

Elliot sprang up in bed. He'd had this horrible dream that Richard had attacked Olivia when they had gone to some old abandoned warehouse to arrest him. Whilst tracking him through it he and Liv had been split up, and by the time he'd found her, Richard had left her bloodied and broken.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the cold tiles made his feet tingle. He only had on a pair of sweat pants and was beginning to wish he had a shirt handy; the dream had made him feel cold. He still got the orange juice from out of the fridge, and took long sips of it as he walked over to the table.

He was trying to be quiet so he didn't wake the rest of the house, the kids had school in the morning and Kathy would be in work.

He was debating whether or not to pick up the phone and call Olivia. He was worried about her, he always was, being in her apartment all alone, this was New York and he had front row seats at what people could do to one and other.

No he couldn't ring her, what would he say 'Hey Liv, just had a dream where White beat and raped you within an inch of your life. How you feeling?' no she was probably having enough nightmares of her own about that sort of thing, he didn't need to freak her out more.

Enough man, just take some sleeping pills and… His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the lights being switched on. He looked over to the door to see Kathy stood in her night dress and not much else at all.

"What are you doing El?" she asked concerned.

"Can't sleep..." He replied.

"Yeah I figured. Come back to bed, maybe there is something I can do to help you get to sleep." She said seductively. Elliot laughed acceptingly. They had a hard day ahead of them trying to find White and he was shattered. Plus her offer was better than any old sleeping pill.

He got up, leaving the juice on the table behind and walked over and met Kathy in the doorway. She smiled at him playfully and placed her fingers into the band of his sweat pants, pulling him closer to her and kissing him passionately.

He calmed down, his heart rate returning to a more normal rhythm. Olivia was probably fine, long asleep and ready for the days work. He really should stop worrying about her so much he thought. She was a big girl she could take care of herself.

_He had no idea how wrong he was._

**TBC**

**Sorry it's short, but stay tuned, next up more SVU. **

**Let me know what you think please. Oh and sorry for those of you who don't like Kathy, you'll be happy to know she and Elliot are going to break up in a further chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's Chapter 3, enjoy! I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Chapter 3**

When Olivia opened her eyes, she found herself clamping the shut again. She took a deep breath then opened them again, slower this time, only to see Richard lying on the bed next to her.

A huge wave suddenly flushed through her and she threw herself up and off the bed. Pain swept all over her body and in intimate places, that broke her heart, she never thought that she would be a victim. She didn't think she'd allow it. She crawled along the floor a little but a new wave flushed across her and she threw up onto the floor.

She felt more sick when she realised she had nothing on but underwear, what was left of it. She grabbed her robe form off the end of the bed and painfully pulled it on, the slowly and shakily pulled herself up and started to creep out of the room, not wanting to wake Richard.

She managed to get out of the bedroom, she wanted to make her way to the door, but that had failed last time and she needed urgent help. She saw the phone on the floor in front of her. She fell to the floor and picked it up and pressed 2, speed dial for Elliot's mobile.

She didn't see or hear Richard getting up off of the bed behind her.

- - - - - -

Elliot paced through the kitchen. He was already late picking up Olivia and he knew she wouldn't be impressed by it either. 'This is probably her' he thought as he moved towards his ringing phone, that was spinning in small circles to due to vibration mode being on as well.

He was using a cloth to brush of Cheerios that the twins had decided to start a food fight with, despite his pleas not to. "That's the last time you two get Cheerios for breakfast!" he yelled before picking up his phone, and continuing to brush of the cereal that was stuck to him.

"I know Liv, I'm running late, the twins decided it would be fun to start a Cheerio only food fight, and you know me, I like toast." He could hear the twins giggling in the next room.

- - - - - -

Olivia was gasping for breath. "Elliot…" she rushed but paused as she felt the cold nuzzle of a gun in her lower back. Richard was awake and that was probably her gun. "Tell him your sick, so you're not coming in today… Do it, NOW!" Richard spat out at her through gritted teeth.

"Liv?" Olivia could hear Elliot, but she was thinking over her options; warn Elliot Richard was here and try to tell him all the horrid things he had done to her and probably be dead by the time he got to her anyway, or tell him everything was fine and put up with more torture. "Elliot, sorry I err…" she still couldn't decide, she wasn't sure how much more of him she could bare.

"You tell him I'm here and I will finish up here with you and be on the road to Kathy and the kids before he's even halfway here. How would you feel with that on your conscious Olivia? I've seen Kathy, yum and those girls…" Richard muttered again through clenched teeth, but was careful enough not to let Elliot hear him.

The words escaping his lips knocked Olivia sick, Kathy and the kids where like her family and she put up with Richards shit for weeks if it meant they never had to feel an ounce of pain.

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked his voice full of concern.

Richard pushed the gun into her back, prompting her to speak. "Err no, you know I really didn't…sleep much last night and I feel really, really rough. I can't come in today, I'd only slow you guys down on the case and we need to catch this scum bag so I can personally give him the needle.

Inside she was smiling from what she had said, she had meant every word, and she'd love to give this prick the needle. However she was slightly scarred shitless of what the repercussions were going to be. Her eyes were full of tears and it took all of her energy not to let Elliot hear them in her voice when she spoke.

- - - - - -

Elliot stood in his kitchen, a puzzled look on his face. Olivia never took a day off, even if it meant she was throwing up into a bag on the way to a perp or suspect's house, or even the precinct, something wasn't right. "Are you sure Liv? I'm worried about you." He was waiting for her usual reply of 'You worried about me Ell?'

- - - - - -

Olivia knew he must know that something was wrong. He always said the there would be a national holiday issued to the day when Olivia Benson willingly took a day off. "Yea I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said as tear overflowed and ran down her cheek.

"I'll see you later Elliot." She said as she hung up the phone.

- - - - - -

Elliot closed his phone and looked around the kitchen, something was not right. "Kathy!!" he said as he turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

- - - - - -

Olivia looked at the phone for a moment, like if she did it would miraculously phone Elliot back and tell him itself that she was in danger and needed him. She continued at it even as her head yelled 'never going to happen!' at her. Suddenly she was forced up by Richard, his spiny fingers digging into the flesh on her arms.

From a strength that came from Lord only knows where, she swung round and threw a great left hook into the side of his face. She was sure it would have knocked him to the floor if she'd had her full strength.

However he quickly regained his footing and looked at her. She knew he was about to smack her so she tried to throw another left hook, but he grabbed her arm and sharply twisted it up her back, twisting her body further with his other arm. She screamed out in pain as she felt it crunch and then snap.

He suddenly let go of her, pushing her as he did. She did a running fall before crashing down into the glass coffee table she had treated herself to recently, with some rainy day money. She regretted it now as it shattered around her body.

She glanced down at her body, pain every where, she didn't know where to start pulling out shards of glass first. There were dozens, all different sizes and all penetrating her skin, each one stinging. 'Suck it up Liv' she thought as she reached down to the biggest shard, that was jutting out of her hip, and pulled it out.

She could feel herself starting to spin, she tried to get up but, when she put her hands down, they were cut by the glass. Suddenly the task was taken from her as Richards yanked her up by her hair. He forced her down onto her couch, her face pressed down into the material and it muffled her screams.

She started to sob as she heard him unzip his trousers, within seconds he was painfully thrusting himself into her. She wanted to pass out again, but this time even with the immense amount of pain she was in fate was not being so kind. She gripped the couch in her hands trying to bare the pain she was in, that too was not being so kind.

**TBC**

**I know I said it would be longer, but I think that's a good place to leave it at for now. So will Elliot realise and get to her before it's too late. Time is running out for Olivia. Next chapter has Cragen, Fin, John and Alex in it as well. I like Cassey, but I like Alex more for this story.**

**Please, please, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to jrfan88, Rockstargoddess101, SVUfanatic, i-love-benson, onetreefan, thrownover65, Olivia-Jordan, tiptonxprincess, gabix, kalipsos, musiicfreak33, foreshame417, Svu Sister, laurahalvey. You guys have inspired me to keep writing this. **

**I just want to say, I love Olivia so it's nothing personal writing stories where she gets whooped! I just like to try and capture how she feels and how Elliot reacts to it. So anywhoo here**

**goes chapter four.**

**I don't own em' blah, blah, blah..!**

**Chapter 4.**

Olivia lay on the couch, she was thankful now that her body had gone numb, it meant it didn't hurt, as much, and if she didn't move an inch, that included breathing, but hey she had to do that, even if she was beginning to think that forgetting to breathe, on purpose that was, would be a quick way to end this misery.

Richard had fallen asleep on the bed. She wanted to get up and run, but she really didn't have the energy, or the guts to try. 'What was the point' she thought, 'he'd catch up with me by the time I got up off the couch'.

She hated being this negative, it wasn't her. She'd put up with all sorts of shit in her life so far, an abusive mother, learning the fact the only reason she existed was due to her mother being in the wrong place at the wrong time, 'that's enough' she told herself and slowly started to get up.

She didn't realise how hard it was to push yourself up off a couch when you're a glass pin cushion and you have a broken arm. She managed eventually to get to her feet her legs were shaking underneath her.

"Where are you going Olivia?" His voice was as painful to listen to as it had been to fall through a glass table. "I need to pee. That okay with you?" She said not turning to face him, but she knew he was looking her up and down. 'Creep'.

As she got into the bathroom she slammed the door shut and locked it. She fell onto the floor by the toilet and threw up. She really had no idea what she was throwing up, she hadn't eaten for ages and she was starving when she thought about it.

She pulled herself up and looked into the mirror. Seeing herself she burst into tears. Her face was all cut up and bruised. She looked like a domestic abuse advert, she sure as hell felt like one.

She turned the cold tap on and started splashing the water onto her face. It stung but it got rid of some off the blood. As she looked at the water that was running into her cupped hands, she saw her bruised wrists. She felt sick again. She'd seen thousands of victims with the same bruises and now she was one of them.

He'd made her a victim. That's when it hit her, it was her job to help the victims and get the bad guys, Richard was no special perp and she was no special victim, so now it was time to do her job.

When she came out of the bathroom, she couldn't see Richard anywhere. She walked across the room suddenly he grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the kitchen. He pushed her into one of the worktops then walked over to the fridge.

He opened it and started snooping around in it. "Nope, nope, nope…" He was throwing items out as he looked at them. Most of them were hitting her, probably his intention.

"Jesus Olivia, there's no food in here what so ever, don't you ever eat. It's no wonder you're so skinny."

"Well sorry White, if I'd known you were coming then I'd of bought something that would suit you, you know some rat poison maybe." She was sure she hadn't sounded as confident as she's liked but it was still a damn-good shot.

He slammed the door shut and started walking over to her. In seconds his hand was around her neck as he pushed her back onto the worktop. "Do you think that you're better than me, Olivia?"

Richard asked pressing his face just inches away from hers.

Olivia looked at him, she hated him so much. She just wanted to scream in his face, but it had to look like she was in control or else she knew she had no chance. "No. Just better looking!" Olivia said.

She spat in his eyes and his hands immediately went up to them, to wipe away the spit. She threw her knee up and heard a crunch as she did. He fell forward holding himself, cursing. She pushed him down by placing her hands on his back and raised her knee into his face, and hit him hard as she could on his back he fell right onto the floor.

She jumped over him and ran over to the drawer where she kept the knives, as she opened it her heart missed a beat, they were gone. She picked up a fork, as she turned Richard smacked her across the face, she fell into the fridge, banging her head, but this was no time to feel dizzy, even if she did feel like she just stepped of riding the teacups 4 times in a row.

She plunged the fork down into Richard's arms and punched him again. He was slowing down, she really had hit him hard in the royal gems, she just wanted to get out here now but he was blocking her exit.

Richard slapped her again she fell into the worktop. He pushed her up onto it and started to unzip his trousers. "Richard no…Please not again…" God she must have sounded pathetic, begging not to be raped.

"Ha, guess I finally broke you bitch!" Richard was laughing and she regretted it now. "Please, Richard no…" He was mocking her and it pissed her off.

She kicked her legs out as hard as she could, she hit him right in the gut he fell forward and smacked his head against the worktop. She jumped up and grabbed hold of his head and kept bashing it down onto the worktop as hard as she could.

Richard felt around in his pocket, he flipped open his pocket knife, he shoved Olivia hard into the fridge, then he slashed the knife across her stomach, slicing it, she moved as he did so it didn't go as deep as his intention had been.

She screamed as more pain hit her body. She placed her bust arm onto her stomach, she need to keep using the other one, but she knew she also had to control the bleeding.

She hit his arm with her still working one the knife fell to the floor. She punched him again he fell to the floor. She started to kick him over and over again. Every inch of her body hurt like hell, but she figured that must have been what was giving her the energy to beat the crap out of him.

Richard picked the knife up and swung it at her again, he missed but he managed to get up onto his knees. He punched Olivia right across the face, her lip burst open, and she fell flat into the worktop. She didn't have the energy to push herself up.

Richard turned her over so she was facing him. He leant forward and kissed her hard on her bruised and bloodied lips. She tried to push him away but it didn't work, he moved his mouth down to her neck, he kissed her then sunk his teeth into her skin. She screamed in pain and tried desperately to push him off her.

He stood up straight, he licked the blood off his lips, god she wanted be sick so bad.

"Goodbye Olivia!" Richard swung the knife up into the air. Olivia closed her eyes tight and looked away, there was no way she was going to watch him kill her, and she had no more strength to do anything about it.

BANG!

Olivia opened her eyes and swung her head round in the doorway stood Elliot pointing his gun at Richard who fell to the floor holding his shoulder. Olivia looked at Elliot, he finally lowered his gun. Two officers marched in and pulled Richard up, dragging him out of the room.

Olivia looked at the pool of blood he had left on her floor. She fell forward, shaking so violently she thought she was going to fall flat on her face. Elliot gently placed his arms around her and steadied her. "It's okay I got you. You're safe. I've got you" He held her close, but he didn't want to squeeze her as hard as he did in case he hurt her.

She looked like she'd been used as a piñata. Fin, Munch and Cragen looked at her too. They could see blood all around the apartment. Although that was a bad sight, the sight of Olivia was worse. She was covered head to toe in blood and bruises.

Munch had to look away he couldn't stand it. Her blonde hair was soaked with blood she had bruises he had seen too many times on the victims he dealt with every day.

"I'll call a bus for you Olivia." Munch said as he walked out.

Olivia looked at her hand it was covered with blood from her stomach. She had to gag, she'd never been a fan of blood, she'd seen too much of it to get used to. "Here." Elliot picked up a dishcloth and placed it onto her stomach. Applying pressure, she flinched with the pain. "I'm sorry."

Fin looked at Munch who was stood in the hallway, talking to the phone operator. He too had noticed the state of Olivia and he too knew all to well what Richards main objective when it came to Olivia, would have been.

"I'll call CSU, get em' here to start collecting evidence." He started to walk out, but had to stop himself. "I'm glad you're okay Olivia." He knew it may have been a bit premature, she wasn't going to get over this over night, but at least she was alive to tell the tale.

He walked out then. "I'll leave you two alone." Cragen said as he looked at Olivia, her robe had been slashed and ripped and barley covered her now, he knew she wouldn't want anyone to see her like that.

As the room went quiet, it went awkward. Elliot wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say, he knew how to handle vic's but not vic's that were Olivia, his partner, his best friend, his…now wasn't the time for that.

"Say something please El?"

"I'm sorry!" He said again it was all he could think of too say, and he meant it in so many ways.

She turned to face him and threw herself into his arms, crying. He placed them slightly tighter around her. He rested his head gently against hers. "I'm here now. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you, I promise Liv."

- - - - - -

Olivia sat on her hospital bed, she was looking around. The curtains were closed but it beat looking down and seeing the bandages around her limbs and the IV's she was hooked up to.

Suddenly the curtain opened. She looked over, jumping half scared that it might be Richard. It wasn't it was Elliot, who was let in by a nurse, who then walked off and left them alone.

There was a silence. Olivia sighed hoping it might prompt him to say something. Still silent, she could practically feel Elliot's eyes looking at her cuts and bruises, her stitches, her bandages. "I know I look like a multi-coloured balloon.

"You look beautiful Liv." He meant it, every word. She looked beautiful no matter what to him.

"Yea right!" She didn't want him to look at her if she was honest.

"The nurse told me you need to be in over night. She also told me about the SAE kit. She told me a lot before I was able to explain that I was your working partner, not your partner…"

Olivia had to laugh. "I tried to fight him off Elliot I swear to god. I never thought I'd be a victim." She started to cry, she felt like she could in front of him, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Elliot climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his chest, she continued to cry for a moment. "I know you didn't Liv. I saw Richard when they pulled him out, he was pretty beaten up and I know you would never have just given up." He kissed her on the head she stopped and looked at him. He looked at her for a moment and she looked at him.

There was silence again but this time it wasn't so awkward. He started to move closer to her, she did the same, their lips touched, barley. "I did give up Elliot."

Elliot moved away from her. For a second Olivia kept her eyes closed as she realised what she had just said. Elliot looked at her, for a moment he couldn't recognise the person he saw in them big, brown eyes. He got up off the bed. "Elliot…" Elliot shook his head then opened the curtain and walked out. "Elliot..!" Elliot brushed his hand over his head as if to brush away what he had just heard.

He just kept walking though, leaving Olivia behind, confused.

- - - - - -

As Elliot stepped into the house, Kathy came down the stairs holding two bags and threw them onto the floor in front of him. "What the hell is this Kathy." Elliot asked, sounding exhausted.

"Your things. You're leaving."

"Why?" He said following her through into the kitchen.

"Because I can't be second best to you anymore, me and the kids we've had enough of it. When was the last time you were home on time to put the kids to bed, or help them with homework, or sit and talk to me Elliot?" Kathy asked her eyes filled with tears.

"I work to keep us in this house Kathy?" Elliot said raising his voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me Elliot I'm the one who's pissed!"

"Why, because you never make mistakes right?"

"This isn't about making mistakes Elliot, it's about priorities and the fact that we, your family, are last on your list. It's your job, oh and Olivia." Kathy said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't you talk about her!" He shouted loud enough to shock her.

"Your precious Olivia, yeah can't bad mouth her can we?" Kathy said bluntly.

"She was beaten and raped all last night and up till about 4hours ago when we finally got to her." Elliot said, shocking her again.

"Is she okay?" Kathy asked, sounding genuine.

"What do you care?" He said as he walked out, picking up his bags as he got to the front door and letting it slam shut behind him.

- - - - - -

Olivia raised her hand up to the nurse who was following her in an attempt to say 'stop following me' "Miss you really can't go, you need to stay over night for observation. Miss…" Olivia just kept walking away from her. "I'm fine."

- - - - - -

Olivia was scrubbing the kitchen cupboards trying to remove all the blood, hers and Richards. She was in pain granted but it was better to work though it and not have her apartment reminding her of what had happened here.

She had scrubbed most of the walls, and the floors. Everything was starting to look more normal. She'd scrubbed the couch as well as placed a cover over it to hide the blood stains that wouldn't come out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She ignored it and carried on scrubbing what was the last smudge of blood.

"Olivia its Elliot…Can I come in?" She finished what she was doing and walked over to the door. She stood there for a moment. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a baggy hooded jacket and a pair of sweats, her arm was cast and in a blue sling. She wasn't letting him in, not while she was looking like some sick dog that needed watching. "What do you want Elliot?"

"Can we talk?" He was stood in the hallway and he could see all the bags of rubbish, the frame of what remained of a coffee table was also in the pile. One of Olivia's neighbours had offered to dump it all for her in the morning, not that Elliot knew that.

"Olivia please? Just open the door let me talk to you, you shouldn't be alone tonight."

Olivia just looked at the door, she felt like she could look right through it and see into his eyes. She wanted to because she knew they would be full of pain like her own. But she couldn't he had just left her in the hospital, when she had needed him most, and know he wanted to talk to her… Was he purposely trying to confuse her?

"Olivia please…" He slammed his fists against the door, knowing it was a mistake the second he did it.

"Go home Elliot." He heard her shout it, it made him laugh. 'What home?' "Olivia I am sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He rested his head against the door little did he know she was doing the exact same thing, if the door hadn't been there they would have been touching.

Olivia stood there all she could do was cry. She turned away and walked over to the bathroom, the bath was full of steaming bubbly water. She sat on the edge of the bath she knew he was still outside her door.

"I'm sorry Olivia I really am, for everything. I'll be right outside your apartment in my car if you need me, just call me." She knew then that he was gone, she let herself cry, this time she slumped onto the floor, and she let her emotions come out.

**TBC**

**Don't worry I won't leave it there. I'll post as soon as I can. Please review, I love hearing what you think. Thanks for sticking with the story this far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks too, jrfan88, Rockstargoddess101, SVUfanatic, i-love-benson, onetreefan, thrownover65, Olivia-Jordan, tiptonxprincess, gabix, kalipsos, musiicfreak33, foreshame417, Svu Sister, laurahalvey, xXBlissfulCursesXx****You guys have really inspired me, thanks.**

**If I owned em, I wouldn't be sat in my spare room writing out stories I'd be on the shown, directing my stories. Hey I'm allowed to dream. **

**Chapter 5.**

Olivia walked into the squad room, it had been a little under two months since the attack, and this was her first day back. If it had been left up to her then she would have been back as soon as the bandages where taken off, but Cragen politely told her that if he saw her in the squad room in the next two months then he would have her arrested and taken back to her apartment and put under house arrest. For once she'd listened to him.

That is until about a week ago. She was bored out of her skull at home. She redecorated and the place looked new, she'd got new furniture and the place felt totally different, not like the scene where the most horrific night of her life had taken place. The night she'd finished and realised she'd have nothing to do till she could return to work she had rang him and asked him could she could come back, he refused.

On the fifth call she'd made to him, begging he said yes. Munch had twisted his ankle chasing a perp and was now on desk duty so it would help to have someone else out in the field. He made her promise him that she was ready to come back. She was, apart from one thing. This would be the first time she'd seen Elliot in the past month or so. She'd spoken to him a handful of times on the phone, but only for him to ask her info about cases they'd worked on and that he needed to make a court appearance on, he'd asked her if she was feeling okay, but that was about as far as things went, before one of them had made an excuse to have to hang up.

Now as she walked in and over to her desk, she saw him sat deep in the concentration that was paperwork. "Olivia, it's nice to see a pretty face around here for once." Munch called from his desk. She looked over at him smiling. He was sat in his chair with his leg propped up on another.

"Ouch!" If I've told you once, I've told you twice John you shouldn't be chasing perp's, that's why you got Fin." Munch smiled.

Fin got up and walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "It's nice to have you back, baby girl."

"Thank, it's nice to be back. Theres only so many times you can re-decorate your apartment in two months, before the paint refuses to stick." She smiled.

The others all smiled, but couldn't help but think about why she would want to decorate her apartment, to start a fresh.

Elliot got up and walked over to her, he stood awkwardly in front of her. The others wanted to watch them but knew best to let them sort out whatever was going on between them alone.

"You look good." Elliot said, noticing her new hairstyle. It was shorter again and more of her own colour, a nice treacle brown. Like it had been when they had first started working together, it still held some of the blonde highlights though.

"So do you." She said. He must have been working out he looked more muscular than ever.

"I'm glad your back." He said smiling. He just wanted to throw his arms around her he'd missed her so much whilst she'd been off. He gone to her place pretty much every day but never went in he just sat out in his car. He just needed to know she was safe.

**- - - - - - **

The day was slow, not that anyone minded, it was cold outside and snowing. It was the 23rd of December and the snow was just another reminder to them all that the biggest of family holidays where coming up. Usually Elliot buzzed at this time, but today he was the opposite and Olivia couldn't help but notice, she was about to say something but.

That and it beat spending another night in the crib. "Hey whose turn is it to get us some coffee and donuts?"

"I'll get em." Elliot said standing up and putting on his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "I'll come with you." Olivia said copying him.

- - - - - -

They walked out of the coffee shop in silence. Elliot held the coffees in a tray and Olivia carried the box the donuts where in.

"How are Kathy and the kids?" Olivia asked, she hated that they weren't acting normal, even if it was maybe her fault.

"I don't know. Well the kids are okay but I haven't really spoken to Kathy since she kicked me out." Elliot confessed.

"She kicked you out."

"Yea"

"Well when?" Olivia asked. She felt like she was talking to an old school friend who she hadn't seen for years, not Elliot.

"The night I left you at the hospital. We've been having problems for ages, but I guess we just finally decided what was best." They both climbed into the car. Elliot gently passed her the tray of drinks. He couldn't help but notice she was staring at him.

"What?"

"El I'm sorry." She said just loud enough for him to hear her.

"You're sorry, for what?" he put the keys in the ignition but didn't start it up.

"For not being there for you when you obviously needed me." She said looking at his sad face.

"Don't you dare apologise to me Olivia. It was me. I let you down big style. When you needed me most I left you. Then I left you again in the hospital when you left me."

"Why did you leave?" She wondered out loud.

"When you told me you did give up, I realised that you thought I wasn't going to help you. I left you alone to feel like you were going to get killed by that psycho." Elliot hit the steering wheel as he thought about what he did.

"No Elliot. I don't know what I was saying at the hospital, I was drugged up and I don't know I guess it was the concussion talking or something. I always knew you would find me, and rescue me. I just give up fighting Richard when I knew that no matter what he really was always going to be in me in some sick way or another."

Elliot looked at her. She looked like she was hiding something from him he wanted to know what it was." Liv what is it?"

"When we first arrested Richard he said that my father would always be in her head, because of what he did to her. Her rapist would never leave her Elliot because she had me as a constant reminder. I guess I'm just like her."

"No Olivia, your mother was a sad, drunk, lonely person. I know that even through it all she loved you. You just do, not loving your child is an option, form the second you see them, believe me you fall in love and that's it your stuck. You're nothing like your Mom. Richard's in your head now, but one day he won't be. You'll wake up in the future and you won't even think about him, all the reminders of him will be gone."

"I'm pregnant El." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said it.

There was silence for a moment. "The hospital, didn't they give you a contraceptive?" He asked. "Yeah, I guess they didn't give me enough or something, I don't know?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know yet?"

They both looked at each other.

- - - - - -

Back in the squad room Munch, Fin and Cragen where pigging out on donuts and enjoying their coffees. Liv sat at her desk. Elliot couldn't help but stare at her. She was doing paperwork and every now and again she would sigh and brush her hair back off of her face. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, she was glowing, pregnancy worked for her, even surrounding the circumstances.

It was hot in the squad room even with the weather the way it was outside. Olivia had taken her jacket off. She didn't have a long sleeve top clean this morning so she had one on where the sleeves covered about three quarters of her long limbs. Miraculously most of the cuts that had been left on her arms and body, when she had fallen through the glass table had gone. Just a few where the glass had gone deeper remained. She placed her other hand across the ones she could as she continued to write, she knew Elliot was staring at her. "What?" She said without looking up.

She started to smile as she knew he had. "Nothing it's just. I don't know your glowing." He smiled at her with his big beaming blue eyes. She smiled at him with her big beaming chocolate brown eyes. "Well that can't be healthy" She said sarcastically.

"I mean, you look good in your condition." She had to smile, even if her eyes were filling.

"I've been thinking and I'm here and I'm the product of rape and I don't think I turned out so bad, why should my baby." Elliot stood up and flipped his head to signal her to follow him.

- - - - - -

On the roof they could talk easier with no one it to eavesdrop, or to be more precise not able Munch to eavesdrop. "I've told you before Liv, all you can do is love your kids. Its genes have nothing to do with it. I mean look at me, my kids don't go around battering confessions out of people." They both had to laugh.

"I know I just I worry about that every day about myself, then when I realised I was pregnant I just had another reason to worry about it."

"Don't!" Elliot said in a confident voice. "Believe me Liv if your baby had to of your traits then it's gonna do just fine.

"What would they be." She asked playfully.

"Your amazing personality and your heart. Liv you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known and like you say, that's coming form the genes you did." Olivia was crying but she smiled at that last part and playfully nudged him.

"Besides if you ever need any advice on burping, bathing, feeding, diaper changing…" Elliot said counting the chores on his hands.

Olivia laughed loud and hard. He loved to hear her laugh, it was his old Olivia back from where ever she had been. "I bet you were a regular Holly housewife weren't you?"

"Yes I was " Elliot said laughing.

Olivia shuffled along the wall and sat closer to him. She rested her head onto his shoulder. He lifted his hand up and placed it on her cheek. "I missed you EL." Olivia said staring out over New York, from the rooftops.

"I'm glad to have you back Liv." Elliot said doing the same.

**Hope you liked it. I did plan on continuing this. There was gonna be a jump in time, about six months or so, and it involved the kidnap of both a heavily pregnant Olivia and Elliot by another blast from the past, don't think anyone will get it till they read. So what do you think, do you guys want me too or not? There will be eventual E/O pairing.**

**Thank you all. XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who read this story. Hoped you liked it, you can get the next part of the story "If You Go Down To the Woods Today" now, the first chapter is up and the next will be up as soon as possible. Takes off where "A Night To Remember" left off, but I just decided to put it under a new name.**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews for this story. I hope you decide to read the next part. It's about the SVU finding a perp who has killed a number of women in central park over a 5 month period since this story ended. So it shows how Olivia is doing with her pregnancy and how Elliot is getting on since his marriage break up.**

**Please carry on reading, but if you don't then I wish you well and good luck with any stories you write. XX**


End file.
